Użytkownik:Mewcio/Moje Anime/BW020
Treść W poprzednim odcinku nasi bohaterowie pomogli niejakiemu Luke'owi w nakręceniu filmu. Udało im się wygrać konkurs! Teraz zmierzają do sali miasta Virbank! Zobaczcie co ich spotkało!! Grupka przyjaciół zatrzymała się przed tablicą z mapką miasta. Sprawdzali gdzie się znajdują oraz gdzie jest sala. Okazało się że sala jest na drugim końcu miasta! Ku ich szczęściu po drodze było sporo restauracji, oraz Centrum Pokemon. -Choćmy tu! -Oznajmiła Leyla, pokazując na mapie jedną z restauracji. -Czemu akurat tu? -Zapytała Himiko. -To niedaleko z tąd, a jestem głodna! -Powiedziała że skwaszoną miną i trzymając się za burczący brzuch. -Oshaa! -Popieram ten pomysł! Paczka udała się we wskazane przez Leyle miejsce. Była to mała budka z jedzeniem. Popatrzeli na menu i każdy zamówił potrawę dla siebie. -Poproszę hot-dog'a! -Ja chcę hamburger'a! -To ja wezmę hot-dog'a i hamburgera! -Krzyknęła Leyla. Kucharz rozdał im jedzenie i zażądał zapłaty. Gdy wyciągnęli portfele mięli przeczucie że coś na nich patrzy. Kiedy chcieli wręczyć pieniądze, coś błysnęło im przed oczami i zabrało całą gotówkę i portfele. -Meeeowwww! -Mruknął kremowy kotek, z monetą na czole oraz z portfelami w pyszczku. -To Meowth! -Krzyknął Cress. Po tych słowach Pokemon uciekł w zarośla. Cała 3 miała już go gonić, lecz właściciel budki zażadał zapłaty za pokarm. Jedynie Mew pod postacią Emolgi poleciał za złodziejem. -Ale Meowth zabrała nam pieniądze! -Nie ma pieniędzy, nie ma żarcia! -Powiedział odbierając posiłek i zamykając "lokal". Zdołowana Leyla z głodu turlała się po chodniku, powtarzając w koło "Czemu?". -Leyla, wstawaj musimy złapać tego Meowth'a! -Krzyknęła Himiko, podając rękę przyjaciółce. Grupą ruszyli na poszukiwanie poke-kota. Mew/Emolga wskazał miejsce pobytu Meowth. Himiko, Cress i Leyla gonili Pokemona dość długo. Wyprowadził ich do lasu gdzie całkowicie stracili Meowth z pola widzenia. Mew wzleciał do góry by się rozejrzeć, a Oshowott, Panpour oraz Zoroark z trenerami przeszukiwali pobliskie krzaki w nadziei że znajdą złodzieja. Po chwili Mew zleciał na ziemię ze złymi wieściami. Nie udało mu się zlokalizować Poke-kota. -Hmm, no to klops... -Stwierdził Cress. -Zaraz! Himiko, przecież twoja Lucario dzięki aurze może zlokalizować Meowth, tak jak kiedyś Oshowotta! -Rzekła Leyla. -Eh, Lucario już od dawna się mnie nie słucha... Ale spróbować zawsze można. Lucario pokaż się! -Lucaarrr! -Powiedział Pokemon. Skrzyżowała ręce na klatce piersiowej, oraz obruciła głowę na bok. Nawet raz tupnęła i warknęła. - Nieźle, foch z przytupem i melodyjką ... Lucario nie dąsaj się! Musisz nam pomóc! -Oznajmiła Himiko. -Zoro! -Luc! -Lucario, proszę! Meowth ukradła mi portfel z DOWODEM OSOBISTYM!! -Luc, Lucarr! Luca! -Po tych słowach, Lucario schowała się w swoim Ballu. -Co jest z Lucario? -Zapytał lekko zaniepokojony Cress. -Lucario ciągle chowa do mnie pewien mocny uraz. Po prostu nie słucha się mnie... Musimy poradzić sobie inaczej! Ma ktoś jakieś propozycję? -Hmm, przypominam sobie że Meowth lubią błyszczące przedmioty. Może zrobimy pułapkę na niego? -Zaproponował niebieskowłosy. -Tylko co my mamy błyszczącego? -Spytała Himiko, przeszukują swoje kieszenie. -Mamy Mew! -Oznajmiła Leyla, na głowie której usiadł Mew w swojej normalnej formie. -Mew? -Przecież Mew nie może zamienić się w przedmioty! Tylko Pokemony... -Mamy jeszcze Zoroark i jej iluzję! -Zoroa! Głodni bohaterowie wyszli z lasu tą samą ścieżką jaką przyszli. Od razu wzięli się za rozstawienie pułapki na Meowth. W miejscu gdzie zostali okardzeni, Zoroark za pomocą swojej iluzji stworzyła kilka złotych monet, które stworzyły drogę do pułapki zastawionej przez 3 przyjaciół. Na efekt nie trzeba było długo czekać, ponieważ poke-kot zjawił się tuż po chwili. Zaczął zbierać pieniądze, niestety nie był sam. Glemeow, zespołu G, zbierała monety z drugiej strony. W końcu oboje się zderzyli, rozsypując znalezione monety. -Meow! Meowthhhh!! -Sam sobie patrz i nie przeszkadzaj!! - Odpowiedziała Glemeow, zbierając upuszczone monety. -Mewoth! MEOW!! Meowth! -Porywista kotka bez wachań podrapała Glemeow, która szykowała Mroczny Pazur Paczka miała już rozdzielić walczące Pokemony, ale nie wiadomo z kąd, ani jak, pojawiła się Purrloin należąca do Himiko. Stanęła na dwóch tylnich łapkach i zaczęła rozdzielać Meowth z Glemeow. Szara kocica odpuściła walkę, w przeciwieństwie do Meowth. Ugryzła Purrloin. Ta w odwecie przygniotła ją swoim Stalowym Ogonem. -Meow! Mewowthhhh! -Purr! Purrrro! Speszona, zachowaniem kotek, Glemeow zebrała resztę monet i uciekła. Pieniądze po chwili rozpłynęły się w powietrzu, a Meowth i Purrolin nadal walczyły. -Purrolin, powrót! -Oznajmiła Himiko, która wyszła zza rogu. Purrolin jednak nie dała się i opierała się Ballowi, nadal walcząc z Mewoth. -Pomogę wam! Oshowott, ostra muszla na Meowth! -Osha! -Panpour, my też pomóżmy! Wodny Puls na Purrolin! -Pan! Poouur! Z nadzieją że udało się rozłączyć walczące Poki, Himiko ponownie spróbowała schować Purrolin w Ballu. Takiego widoku się nie spodziewali. Rywalizujące kotki wspólnie odparły silne ataki Oshowotta i Panpoura, po czym wróciły do walki między sobą. -Widzieliście to?! -Zapytał zaskoczony Cress. -Osobno są niezłe, ale wspólnie to czysta siła! -Krzyknęła Leyla. -Himiko, musisz złapać Meowth! Razem z Purrolin stworzą dobry duet!! Znawca Pokemon ci to mówi! -Krzyknął szczęśliwy Cress. -Ale one ciągle walczą... eh, co mi tam! Meowth będziesz moja! -Powiedziała, rzucając Ball w stronę kotki. 3... 2... -Purrrloin!! 1..! Meowth złapana! -Yay, mam Meowth! -Rzekła zadowolona Himiko, ku gniewie Purrolin. Teraz sama schowała się w swoim pokeballu. -Meowth, pokaż się! -Powiedziała blądwłosa, wypuszczając kotkę. Ta, nieco zdziwiona całą tą sytuacją uciekła do swojej kryjówki. -Hej, Meowth! Wracaj! Drużyna pobiegła za samicą, nie tracąc jej z pola widzenia. W końcu doprowadziła ich do opuszczonego magazynu na drewno, poza miastem. Skacząc po drewnianych skrzyniach weszła do budynku przez rozbitą szybę w oknie. Przyjaciele weszli przez tylnie drzwi, wywarzając je. -Meowthhhhhh! -Syknęła kocica, zeskakując na ziemię. Blądwłosa dziewczyna ponownie spróbowała schować Pokemona w Ballu - ta jednak sprzeciwiała się woli Himiko. -Meowth, powrót! -Krzyknęła stanowczo, dziewczyna z poważną miną. Pokemon nie potraktował tego poważne. Drwiąco zaśmiała się i pokazała język. -Meowth! Meoooowth! -Meowth, nie bądź uparta! Należysz teraz do mnie i powinnaś się mnie słuchać! -Krzyknęła Himiko, w pełni rozumiejąc to co kotka powiedziała. W Cressie wzbudziło to lekki niepokój, ale za razem ciekawość. -Meowwww! -Zoro! ... Zoroark, Zo! Roark! ... Zor!? -Warknęła. Poke-kot nieco przestraszył się wielkiej lisicy. Po krótkim zastanowieniu kotka spojrzała Himiko, a potem Zoroark w oczy. Odwróciła się. Podeszła do starej, zardzewiałej skrzyni i otworzyła ją. W środku były skradzone portfele! Lelya niczym taran podbiegła do kufra. Szybkim ruchem zabrała swoją własność, schowała go również głęboko do torby. -M-Meow! -Przeprosiny przyjęte! Teraz Meowth, powrót. -Powiedziała Himiko, głaszcząc Pokemona. Tym razem bez problemu, kotka zniknęła w swoim ballu. -Dzięki Zoroark. -Szepnęła dziewczyna, spoglądając na swoją najlepszą Pokemonową przyjaciółkę. Paczka wróciła do miasta Virbank. Odwiedzili jeszcze centrum Pokemon, gdzie wyleczyli swoje Pokemony, oraz najedli się do syta. Wzięli napoje na wynos i udali się w stronę miejscowej sali. Meowth z Vrbank należy teraz do Himiko! Czy wspólna nienawiść z Purrolin może przysporzyć kłopotów? Także czy naszym bohaterom uda się pokonać liderkę sali Virbank? To wszystko w kolejnych odcinkach!! Słowa od autorki> Podziękujmy polskiej służbie zdrowia! Dzięki niej znalazłam czas na dokończenie odcinka! :P Heh, kolejki... ;_; Są jednak plusy xD Wystąpili Ludzie *Himiko *Leyla *Cress *Sprzedawca Pokemony *Mew *Zororak *Lucario *Purrloin *Meowth *Oschawott